


"Growth" and "Acceptance"

by BlazingOrder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Breast Growth, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Self-Acceptance, coming to terms with change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingOrder/pseuds/BlazingOrder
Summary: Summer Break is a chance for people to change both mentally and physically, so when you get back to school you can show people how much you've grown......Unless your Mukuro Ikusaba who some how didn't notice her new "beach balls" for two months!
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 39
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this one for *awhile* but after some revisions and tweaks I am finally happy to release the first chapter of my new story so I hope you enjoy!

Hope's Peak Academy a government funded school for the privileged. There you will find such students such as the Ultamite Journalist, the Ultimate Chemist, and even oddballs such as the Ultamite human statue. These students are invited to Hope's Peak in order to hone their talents and to be sent into the work field after they've graduated, and as such they are given special dorm rooms, labs, and even assignments to push them to their limits so that they'll be able to leave the school ready to face the real world..... Well until summer break atleast.

One such student Mukuro Ikusaba was currently waking up in her dorm room, stretching after getting out of bed Mukuro opened up the curtains in her room letting the sunlight through. She had only just returned yesterday afternoon from spending her summer at Fenrir where she was needed after receiving a letter from one of her comrades in arms, the letter saying that her "talents" where needed and that she was the "only one that could help" (that had been a partial lie on their part and Mukuro knew this considering that she had sparred and almost lost to fellow members of her group, however despite the lie she was willing to help) so she had packed and left the day school let out for the summer. Even after her services where done she'd decided to stick around for awhile longer until she had to go back to school, and while it was nice to be fighting alongside her fellow mercenaries again she liked being back in her dorm room where she could sleep without having to be alert (not to say she isn't always alert when she is sleeping in her door room, she's just grown accustomed to not having to wake up and fight any enemies, although she did have to re-accustom herself to that when she was staying at Fenrir).

"I need a shower" she yawned and rubbed her eyes, after stretching her arms one more time she then proceeded to take off her darkish gray coat and threw it on the floor along with the other stuff she hadn't put away yet due to the very long orientation the day before. It also didn't help that she hadn't received the class schedule yet which despite it not being necessary to attend classes, it was still mandatory to receive said schedule, and on top of it all she didn't get her dorm key until about 7:56 at night so to say Mukuro Ikusaba had a rough day back was an understatement, considering when she finally got to her dorm room she unzipped her suitcase and dumped everything on the floor then headed off to sleep without getting under the covers or putting on some night clothes.

Heading straight to the shower Mukuro automatically turned the water on to hot, closed the shower door behind her, and then began to enjoy the hot water coming down on to her body. "Ahhh~" Mukuro let off a soft moan of relaxation, if there was one thing she missed the most while away at Fenrir it was enjoying hot showers without interruption, something she couldn't enjoy during the summer because she always had to be on alert just in case enemies snuck into the base.

After enjoying the relaxing hot water for about another seven minutes, Mukuro grabs her shampoo and starts washing her now shoulder-length hair wich had grown over the summer. Honestly outgrowing her hair is something Mukuro never considered, and not because she had any particular reason, she had just never thought about it (which is also one of the many many things her sister unnecessarily reprimands her for....). 

"Guess that's one thing Junko can get off my back about" Mukuro said aloud to no one in particular as she finishes rinsing her hair.

Speaking of Junko. Mukuro hasn't seen her sister since she left for the summer, although it kinda didn't matter considering Junko didn't even notice Mukuro was gone until she had received a letter from her during the summer explaining how she was doing at Fennrir, and in response Mukuro received a letter in return saying:

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHERE THE **** YOU WERE, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOUR SORRY *** I SWEAR WHEN YOU GET BACK I'M GONNA ******* TIE YOU UP, HANG YOU UP UPSIDE DOWN NAKED, TAKE PICTURES OF YOUR UGLY FACE, AND GIVE THEM AWAY ON THE INTERNET BECAUSE NOBODY WOULD EVER WANNA PAY TO YOUR UGLY, FILTHY, SMELLY, AVERAGE, AND PATHETIC BODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**** you - Junko 

(A week later Junko would receive a letter saying "Love you to sis")

"Honestly Junko you can be so mean sometimes" Mukuro mumbled under her breath as she grabbed a bar of soap and started washing her body.

If she was honest it wasn't the threats in the letter the bothered her (she gets those from her sister all the time so she's used to it by now), no what bothered her was her body being called "average".

  
Now while Mukuro wasn't one to get self conscious about her body or her looks for that matter (except for maybe when she's getting ready for a date with Makoto, that's about it though) but when it comes to having her body compared to Junko's (via her sister herself) she can get a little doubtful or tense about her appearance, although some of that is in due part to her boyfriend which despite him even saying that she looks cute and likes her the way she is, there are times where she thinks he's saying just to be nice.

Turning the water off and grabbing a towel to dry herself off, Mukuro steps outside her shower and heads towards the mirror.

Looking in the mirror for a few seconds Mukuro gave herself a content smile, while she may not have everything her sister's got (sex appeal, good social skills, charisma), she does have a few good things (freckles, good friends, a big chest, a sweet boyfriend, combat skills) heh she could try taking over the school if she wanted, but that would be stepping on her sis's terf

......Wait

Mukuro recounts the things she just listed off about herself with her fingers; "freckles", "good friends", "a big che-"

Mukuro did a double take, wait what was that third thing she had?

Looking up from counting on her hand and straight at herself in the mirror Mukuro had noticed something, her towel looked (and even felt) a bit snug.

"There's no way..." Mukuro said with a bit of hesitation in her voice, she didn't want to believe it she couldn't believe it, but....

"Guess there's only one way to find out" she said reaching to loosen her towel.

".......!"

* * *

  
"AHAHAAHHAAAHAA" was the screaming laugh of a mad woman (or Junko Enoshima as you know her).  
After Mukuro's little (actually rather big) "discovery" in the bathroom she called her sister over for some help (and to borrow one of her bras), because right now Mukuro still didn't know how to process the fact that her chest went from being "a flat board" (Junko's words not hers) to "two grown watermelons", as for her sister.......

"BlahahahahaahhaOWoOwoOhaahaa"

Yeah.......

"Junko are you finished yet?" Mukuro asked with an unamused expression on her face.

"Bwahaahahaaahaaaha"......."sorry just"..."haahhaaahaa"....."give me"......"owahhaahowahaaaahaaa...."a"....."second"...............

"You good?"

"Yeah.... yeah I'm good"

"........"

"........"

"Bwahaahahaaahaaahahhahahahhahaha", apparently she wasn't.

"Sis this isn't funny!" Mukuro said with a tinge annoyance

"Haha.... Sorry....haha...it's just", Junko said finally calming down. After catching her breath Junko continued, "When you asked me to come to your room and to *bring* one of my bras because yours didn't "fit" anymore, I was honestly expecting some sort of practical joke", "not"....."not".....pfffft".

"JUNKO!" Mukuro yelled not having anymore of it.

"Sorry" Junko said with a mischievous grin, "as I was saying" Junko started however without warning....

"Eep!" Mukuro yelped as Junko started groping her, "J-Junko what are you doing!"

Junko didn't respond at first, continuing to feel and bounce her sister's chest. "Huh.." she said shocked "these really are real".

"Of course there real!, and would you stop that!" Mukuro said slapping her sister's hands off her still a little flustered.

Junko was still a bit shocked, however she quickly snapped out of it. "Ok" she said while she clapped her hands together, "I have a few questions".

"One, did your hair grow longer?"

"Wha-......yes....."

".......looks good". "Second question, when did" Junko says while gesturing her hand towards Mukuro, "this happen?".

"Uh, over the summer I guess, I don't know, I just found out this morning" Mukuro said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Ok then that brings me to my third question, how".

"How what?"

"How did you not realize that you had "two big beach balls" while you were jumping around on the battle field!". "I mean, didn't you even notice that your flat board felt heavier than usual?" Junko said with a mix of confusion and frustration.

"No not really" Mukuro responded. If she was being honest even if Mukuro had notice her now bigger chest earlier, she probably still wouldn't be feeling the weight, which is probably in due part of her working out everyday so heavy stuff isn't really a problem for her.

"So let me get this straight, you didn't notice that for the bare minimum of atleast two months, you didn't notice nor did anyone tell you that.... This happened" Junko said while gesturing towards her chest again.

"........Yes....." Mukuro answered with more embarrassment on her face than before.

"...."

"......"

"......"snrk....bahaahahahaaahaha....woahahahaaahahhaaaa....hahaahhahahaa....oh man....oh man.....hahhawahaaha........this is the most hilarious thing that's had the pleasure of giving me a laugh allll summer......haahhwahaahhahaha........."

"JUNKO!" Mukuro says while she pouts in frustration.

"Oh relax sis" Junko said with a grin on her face "look you said you needed to borrow one of my bras until you got some new one's right?"

"Yeah?, are you going to give it to me now?" Mukuro responded with confusion.

"Just hold your horses and hear me out" Junko said with an almost..... To calm tone, "I was gonna let you borrow it anyway, however I think I'll do you one better".

"huh?"

"Hush and listen" Junko said before continuing. "Instead of borrowing "one" of my bras, I'll buy you a few of your own".

"Thank you Ju-"

"Ah ah, I'm not finished yet". Junko continues "not only will I buy you some new bras, I'll also be giving you a new outfit!" Junko said with a hint of excitement in her voice "now you may thank me".  
Ok who was this woman what has she done with Junko, "a new outfit?"

"Psh well yeah duh!, a new outfit is totally necessary if we're gonna be bringing out this new beauty of yours!" Junko said with some excitement in her voice.

Mukuro didn't know how to feel right now: on the one hand her sister wanted to spend some time with her!, on the other hand however she didn't how to feel about the "bringing out her new beauty" part.  
But before she could respond Junko already has her by the wrist.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Junko said with unrivaled enthusiasm.

......Then again this might actually be the _only_ time Junko is willing to hang out with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so a few things
> 
> 1\. I am thankful the first chapter was well received and for that I thank you all.
> 
> 2\. I noticed a small error in the first chapter where a couple line repeated themselves, that has been taken care of and fixed!
> 
> 3\. And lastly I am sorry this didn’t come sooner, I was working on two other fanfics besides this one however one had to be scrapped and the other needed a complete rewrite, so I decided to focus on getting the second chapter out and I would’ve had this one out earlier had this chapter not have been longer than this one so editing it took a while.
> 
> So with all that nonsense outta the way I hope you enjoy the chapter!

It's something that's never occurred to her until this point, but this is the first time in a long time that Mukuro has gone out shopping new clothes for herself in who knows how long. Whenever she goes shopping with Junko it's usually to either hold the clothes Junko's interested in buying or to carry the shopping bags for when they're done looking around, Mukuro never really got anything for herself as she was content with her normal attire of a white button down and a black skirt if it were up to _her_ it'd remain that way.

  
"ooh maybe this will look good on you!, but this shirt really doesn't go with these shoes so maybe..."

  
But it wasn't up to her it was apparently up to her sister, had this been anyone else Mukuro would've just gotten up from the chair she was sitting at and left.

  
Mukuro honestly still didn't know how she felt about this, all she did was ask for a bra and now she's getting a new appearance to go with it.

  
"Hey sis could you stand up for a sec?" Junko asked her

  
"okay sure, what's u-eeep"

  
From out of nowhere Junko pulls out a measuring tape, gets behind Mukuro and then starts measuring her chest. Now Mukuro would like to say she didn't see this coming, however given how eccentric Junko can be she honestly had a feeling something like this was gonna happen (although she sometimes wishes Junko wouldn't pull this kinda stuff).

  
"J-Junko why!"

  
"Hold still I'm almost done" Junko responds as she's getting the final measurement.

  
"Aaaannd done!"

  
After finishing Junko then get's a notebook from....somewhere? and then writes something in it.

  
"Well would ya look at that, it looks we're the exact same size!" Junko says as she holds the notebook in Mukuro's face.  
What Mukuro saw was her name, under it said 80cm which was now crossed out and had an arrow pointing to the right with 90cm. She then saw her sister's name also with 90cm next to it...

  
that wasn't the only name she saw though....

  
"Uh sis, why do you have all our classmates names and their chest sizes are in your notebook?" Mukuro asked with curiosity and confusion.

  
"Nnnnooo reason" Junko says as she shifts her eyes back and forth, "anyway we have a lot of things to try on so no time to waste!" Junko said clearly trying to change the subject.

  
Mukuro was suspicious of her sister but decided to drop it for the time being, despite the fact that she still feels she doesn't need a new outfit Mukuro decided to indulge a little bit, because hey maybe it'll be fun.

  
"Alright let's do it" Mukuro says as she makes way towards the dressing room.

* * *

**(Outfit 1)**

Mukuro was wearing a white strapless dress with a frilly skirt and a bow on the left side.

  
"Well what do you think!?" Junko says with a little enthusiasm.

  
"I like it.....if I was going to prom, which isn't until spring, as for wearing this around school..no"  
"but it looks so pretty on you!"

  
"I agree but I'm not wearing this every day at school"

  
"Hmmf fine" Junko grumbles as she gets Mukuro another set of clothes.

* * *

**(Outfit 6)**

  
"Junko......this is a bikini"

  
True to what Mukuro stated, she is wearing a dark gray bikini top and bottom.

  
"yeah, so what?"

  
"Junko we're going to school not the beach!"

  
"but don't you wanna show off your hot new bod to everyone!" Junko said with an almost convincing tone.

Mukuro obviously wasn't gonna fall for what Junko was saying, although Junko calling her body hot did make her think about it a little (and blush at the fact that her sister was complimenting her for once) but it wasn't enough. Shaking her head Mukuro responded with "Nice try sis but I'm not gonna walk around in this thing 24/7".

  
Rolling her eyes Junko said "fiiiiiiinnnne just change out of it and I'll put it back!"

  
"Hey...I never said I didn't want it" Mukuro said with a bit of a smirk.

* * *

**(Outfit 13)**

  
This next outfit was a white crop top, black shorts and blue sandals.

  
"Ok is there something wrong with this outfit that you can't wear it around school or is just not to your liking..." Junko says with a mix a sarcasm and frustration at the fact that this was the 13th outfit her sister has tried on and that she's managed to find an excuse to not wear the other 12 (all the excuses were valid but still!).

  
"Eh it's ok but it's not really my style" Mukuro responded casually.

  
"Not your style.... _not your style_....... **WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT STYLE, WHAT QUALIFICATIONS DO YOU HAVE THAT I THE ULTIMATE FASHIONISTA DON'T!** "

  
"I mean, I have been to your fashion shows before and I do kinda have an eye for seeing what does and doesn't go together....."

  
"......"

  
Junko says nothing, not a word, she just turns around and walks straight out of the dressing room not saying anything else.  
"Junko....sis....are you alright" Mukuro shouts from the room

  
"..."

  
"Ok well, just let me know when your feeling better ok!"

* * *

**(Outfit 18)**

  
"Now sis I usually put up with your antics, but I'm just gonna have to put my foot this time".

  
The outfit Mukuro was wearing this time was an unusual one, it was a black dress like clothing with a white collared button down under it, a red tie, and a red belt with a pouch. In addition to the clothes, she was also given red contact lens and a fake sword with a red sheath and hilt.

  
"Where did you even find these clothes?" Mukuro asks genuinely confused.

  
Junko shrugs "Found them in the cosplay section"

  
"Cosplay sec?- wait minute, if these are cosplay clothes then....who exactly am I dressed as?" Mukuro asked furthering her confusion.

  
"All I know is that she's an assassin from some anime" Junko says nonchalantly

  
"....J-just get me the next outfit please!"

* * *

**(Final Outfit)**

  
After 27 outfits and many rejections, we arrive at one final outfit. Mukuro was wearing a black tank top with a white jacket tied around her waist, ripped jeans with the pant legs rolled up to the ankles, and just a normal pair of black shoes.  
”Well?” Junko says

  
Mukuro takes a second then responds with “I…like it”.

  
”You sure?”

  
Mukuro nods “absolutely”

  
”….Good” Junko says solemnly…Right before returning to her usual quirky self “It looks super cute on you!, I mean I’m sure I could pull it off but this outfit just says you ya know?”

  
Despite it being a (slight) backhanded compliment Mukuro just decided to take because she often doesn’t get compliments from her sister.

  
”Anyways, I’ll be waiting up front grab the stuff your getting and I’ll pay for it, ok”

  
”Ok”

  
“Great!, oh and let’s get lunch next because I am famished”

Mukuro giggles, so far this was turning out to be a pretty good day.

* * *

After getting back to her dorm room Mukuro had put her bags with the stuff she bought on the floor, then flopped on her bed because of exhaustion.

  
Finally getting a chance to relax Mukuro reflected on her day with Junko. It was safe to say that this was the first time in a long time that both her and Junko had a great time hanging out together (especially since one wasn’t forcing the other to hang out), although Mukuro was kinda exhausted by the end of it if only in part due to Junko being so energetic (which is not to say Mukuro can’t keep up she is a soldier after all, but some how Junko manages to out class her in that department). So all in all it was a good day and it felt great having her sister being nice to her for once…

  
“sigh”

  
The latter part however is most likely in due part to Mukuro’s new look, not that she didn’t like Junko complementing her new look but Mukuro had an inkling it was probably why Junko was being nice to her all day (with the exceptions of the constant laughing when she found out and her frustrations at the clothing store).

  
Out of the corner of Mukuro’s eye she saw her mirror, getting up and walking towards it she saw a reflection her reflection but it was also a reflection that she didn’t recognize. looking at herself in the mirror and at the picture she clipped on it of herself and Makoto on the date they had before leaving to go to Fenrir for the summer, how is that she looks so different now to how she did two months ago. Not once did Mukuro Ikusaba ever think that she would wear anything that wasn’t a button down shirt and a skirt, not once did she think that she’d have shoulder length hair, not once did she think that her sister would genuinely be nice to her (although she has always dreamed of it), and especially not once did she ever think that her chest would grow as big as Junko’s.

  
….well here we are she now has all of those things and now....Mukuro didn’t know what to think, of course she was still the same person on the inside but when looking in the mirror she felt different and it confused Mukuro, the person in the mirror contrasted the girl in the photo but both were her.

  
Deciding she’d had enough Mukuro turned away from the mirror and flopped back on to her bed, deciding to take her mind off of her little existential Mukuro decided to think about her day with Junko again. Thinking on some of the events that had happened earlier gave Mukuro a few chuckles and it relaxed her a bit.

  
However it also brought something up she was thinking earlier, about how Junko was only being nice to her because of her new looks, it made her think about Makoto. She didn’t think about it until now but how would he react to seeing her looking the way she does now, surely it wouldn’t change his opinion on her right?.

  
Makoto’s not that kinda guy, he likes Mukuro for who she is not what she looks like…   
but….

  
Makoto once said he liked her just the way she was, so what if he didn’t the way she looked now, what if he preferred her the way she was two months ago……

  
Mukuro shook her head she’s probably just over thinking this, tomorrow she is gonna see him and everything will be fine like nothing’s changed.

  
...won’t it?

* * *

**The Next Day**

  
Junko Enoshima was on her way to the school’s gym for the “welcome back from summer” party for the students, her and Mukuro were supposed to meet at the gym but not seeing her at the spot they decided to meet Junko sighed, mumbled something under her breath along the lines of (seriously of all days Muku), then pulled out her phone and decided to give her a call to get some answers.

  
” **WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE NOT GONNA COME!** ” Suffice to say she was not liking what she was hearing.

  
“I’m sorry sis… I just don’t think I’m ready to show my self yet to anyone” Mukuro responded from the other line

  
”Not ready to-, you do realize that school starts on Monday right?, you’re gonna have to show yourself to everyone eventually.”

  
”I know, but I’m just gonna need a little time ok?, I-I’ll see you later sis”

  
”Hey wai-“

  
* _beep_ * * _beep_ *

  
"sigh"  
  
Junko hanged up her phone and decided to head to the gym, “I swear I don’t know about that girl, sometimes I feel she can be a bit si-“.

  
_**Bump** _

  
“Ack!” But before she could continue her rant to no one Junko accidentally bump into someone and fell to the floor.  
”O-oh! sorry I didn’t see you there Junko!” the “stranger” said apologizing.

  
”Yeah you better be and watch where your-....wait a minute do I know you?” she asked realizing that the stranger knew her name.

  
”Don’t you recognize me?” the “stranger” said in response to Junko’s question.

  
...It took her a minute but Junko finally figured out who it was she was talking to!....It also gave her an idea.  
Grabbing the “stranger’s” arm Junko said “come with me!” then started to drag him off.

  
”Hey wait where are you taking me”

  
”You’ll see…”

* * *

"Seventy Seven”

  
”Seventy Eight”

  
”Seventy Nine”

  
Meanwhile Mukuro had decided to do some pushups something she always did when she needed a distraction from something (it was also because she was bored and didn't know what else to do).  
  


”Eighty Seven”

  
”Eighty Eight”

  
*Knock Knock*

  
”be there in a sec!”

  
”Eighty Nine”

  
”Ninety!”

  
After that last push-up Mukuro got up and headed to the door, when she opened it there standing was her sister leaning on the doorway.

  
”Hey sis what are you doing here?” Mukuro asked curiously

  
“I’m here to say your acting ridiculous, nobody’s gonna care what you look like” Junko responded back

  
”I…look sis I’m just don’t think-“ but before Mukuro could continue Junko put up her hand.

  
”Yes I know, which is why I’m not the one helping you”

  
”....”

  
”....”

  
”Okay?”

  
”...Ahem!, I said which.is.why.I’m.not.helping.you!”

  
”....huh?”

  
”.....”

  
”.....”

  
”EGG BOY! That’s your signal!”

  
* _ **CRASH**_ *

  
“Sorry sorry!” Came a voice from a little down the hall.

  
By this point Mukuro was just confused, egg boy? who was Junko referring to.

  
”Jeez could you be anymore dense” Junko said reprimanding the “stranger”

  
”Hey I said I was sorry!” The “stranger” responded back

  
Once the “stranger” appeared in front of the doorway, it took Mukuro a second to figure out that this “stranger” wasn’t a stranger at all, in fact she should’ve known the moment she saw his hair……”

  
”Hey Mukuro it’s been awhile hasn’t it..”

  
”....Makoto?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna make any excuses I'm just gonna say I am very late on posting this and I apologize for keeping you waiting for awhile.
> 
> And to those of you who were patient thank you for sticking around until the very end!
> 
> Now with those things out of the way I hope you guys enjoy the last Chapter in this story!.

There are three things that Mukuro Ikusaba never thought would ever happen in her life.

The first is her having a bust as big as her sister's, there was never a reason to think about it even when Junko made fun of her for having a "washboard" for a chest it never bothered her because she knew it was (partially) the truth and that she'll always be smaller compared to her.

But here we are "watermelons" (as Junko described them) and all.

Second thing: her sister complimenting her, sure she'd receive the occasional _"good job"_ or _"thanks for carrying my stuff"_ but her sister actually calling her cute is something she never thought she'd hear from Junko's own mouth (it almost kinda weirded her out at first)

And the third and final thing she never though would happen was her boyfriend (aka Makoto Naegi) growing _three_ inches taller!...

It had been a good few minutes since Mukuro invited both her sister and bf in her room, the only thing she and Makoto have done since then was sitting back to back on her bed and have been sitting in awkward silence since.

"..."

"...."

(" _When did he so tall!, last I saw him he was short and cute but now he's..."_ ) Mukuro thought in her head while blushing.

( _"She looks so different I almost didn't recognize her, she's really changed over the summer I..._ ) Makoto thought in _his_ head while also blushing.

( _"_ _He looks so h-"_ )

( _"When did she become a godde-_ )

"OH MY GOD WILL YOU TWO JUST TALK TO EACH OTHER ALREADY YOU GUY'S ARE LITTERALY RIGHT NEXT TO ONE ANOTHER!"

Oh right Junko's here......

Having been fed up with the silence Junko had decided that enough was enough.

Looking up at her Mukuro says "Sis mind if you give him and I some alone time?"

Junko a little annoyed but at the same time understanding " _sigh,_ ok 10 minutes and I better not hear any silence when I come back!" she says as she leaves the room.

.....

"So"

"Hey"

"..."

Both stopped neither wanting to interrupt the other.

"Y-you go first-" (Makoto)

"No I-I insist!" (Mukuro)

"....."

After another second of silence Makoto spoke up.

"So how was your summer?..."

"Good, for the most part..." Mukuro responded back

"......"

They both knew this was getting awkward so both decided to turn around and actually address the elephants in the room.

"I see you grew up over the summer" Mukuro deciding to break the Ice.

"Yeah...one night I was short and then _boom_ I woke up taller than my sister" Makoto said

"Isn't Komaru younger than you?" Mukuro teased

Makoto sputters a bit before responding back "W-well....atleast people can tell I'm the oldest now!"

"Wait you are!?" Mukuro says in a "shocked" tone

This caused Makoto to get flustered and Mukuro to giggle, different height same Makoto.

Shaking himself out of it Makoto tried countering her with "W-well last _I_ checked Mukuro wasn't this much of a teaser, are you _sure_ you're not just Junko in disguising yourself as Mukuro!?" He said in a bit of a dramatic tone.

"Oops looks like you caught on, what gave me away" Mukuro said in a playful tone.

"Your disguise was convincing but Mukuro's hair is shorter than that"

Mukuro smiled while playing with her hair.

"Also her _chest_ isn't that bi-" Makoto stopped himself from continuing.

This caused Mukuro to look down at her aforementioned chest...

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

Mukuro held up a hand indicating for him to stop "it's alright I know you well enough to know you didn't mean it..."

Mukuro then put her hand down before she continued talking "But yeah, it's something isn't it".

"What is?" 

"You know what I mean" she's says indicating her chest, "One moment I pack a bag and head out to my old stomping grounds when I was a soldier, the next I come back her wake up and well this...."

"..."

"And the funniest part is that I didn't notice until yesterday"

"Wait wait you didn't notice...you know....until yesterday?" Makoto questioned raising an eyebrow.

".....not sure" she says in a bit of a solemn voice

Clearly something was weighing on her mind

"Mukuro if there's something you need to talk about, I'm hear to listen" Makoto says a bit more serious.

Taking a deep breath Mukuro gathered her thoughts before speaking:

"I just feel...different, like I'm still myself but in a different body if that makes sense" she explains to him

Makoto thought about what she said before giving his response "I think I do but, it _is_ still your body it's just.... _ahem_ changed" he blushed at the lat thing he said.

"I get that but nobody's ever _seen_ me like this before, so how's my new appearance gonna effect how people see me, most importantly how are they gonna _react?_.

"Probably not gonna be to surprised"

Mukuro raised her head in confusion "what are you talking about?"

"I think you'll be surprised to know that we're not the only ones who's appearance might've changed over the summer" Makoto explained to her.

Now she was just more confused....

"What exactly do you mean by that?" She asking him curiously.

"Exactly what I just said, everyone seems to have had a glow-up over the summer" He says in a matter of fact tone.

"You're kidding"

Makoto shakes his head at her response

".....Chihiro?"

"He's now wearing pants and got a bit of a haircut"

"....Toko?"

"She now wears her hair upbraided and now wears a suit"

"Kyoko!?"

"Like me she grew a few inches, she also has a side braid"

"Hifumi?"

".......uh well, he...has a new pair of glasses"

....It was at this point that Mukuro had a realization, she may have trouble adjusting to her " _new body_ " but that doesn't mean that there aren't _others_ who may be going through the same kinda change she is. Maybe it's the fact she now knows she's not alone in this change but Mukuro just felt a small weight being lifted off her shoulders.

Mukuro turned to smile at her boyfriend "Makoto...thanks!"

"What's the thanks for?" He asks her

"For making me realize that maybe I was overthinking my problem just a bit" Mukuro said in response.

"Happy to help you anytime, and hey change has its benefits y'know"

"Like what?"

"Here let me show you" he says guiding her off the bed and having them both stand a few feet away from it.

Makoto faces Mukuro

"Uhm so what-"

But before she could finish Makoto pushes his nose agaisnt Mukuro's and gives her an eskimo kiss.

"I don't have to stand on my toes anymore to do that anymore!" Makoto says with a smirk.

Mukuro was blushing at what Makoto just did and was a bit flustered, that is until an idea popped into her brain.

Walking with some confidence Mukuro had her hands on her hips and her chest _**puffed out**_ and eventually had it pressed against Makoto's chest.

"Wh-what are you doing!" Makoto says trying to back away.

But with every step he took backwards Mukuro took another step foward.

"Oh I'm just doing a little trick I picked up from sis, never thought there'd be a day I'd use it though"

"W-well you could stop" Makoto says in desperation as he keeps trying to scooch backwards.

However one thing he forgot to take into account was the bed, when they got to that point it was the perfect opportunity for Mukuro to trap him.

"Nope sorry" she says as she has him pinned down

"I've got you right where I want ya" Mukuro says as she keeps lowering her "watermelons" towards him "and I don't plan on letting you go"

**_*CLICK* *CLICK*_ **

"Hey Muku, egg boy I'm back, did you two talk-" Junko stops talking at the sight she sees.

"..."

"..."

"...."

"Well don't let me stop you from, whatever this is" Junko gestures to the two on the bed.

"W-wait no this isn-" Mukuro tried to explain.

"No no go right ahead I'm not in any position to interrupt what you and you're boy toy are playing" Junko says backing out of the room.

"That's a lie and you _know it!_ " Mukuro counters remembering the many times Junko _did_ interrupt what she and Makoto did on their dates.

Junko leaves the room and closes the door, on the other side though they swear they could hear her saying something along the lines of "I've never been prouder of my sister in my life!".

Mukuro let's Makoto go as both sit on the bed blushing furiously and both not knowing what to say after what happened.

"Sorry about that, I just got a bit to carried away there" Mukuro said a little embarrassed.

"It's fine! Really!" Makoto says still flustered over Mukuro's.... _bold_ action.

Both just sat in silence for a long while until Makoto grabbed his girlfriend's hand gently and asked:

"You doing ok?"

Gripping his hand back Mukuro responds "Yeah...I'll be fine"

While a small weight may have been lifted off her shoulders Mukuro still had a bit of reluctance and nervousness, but she was a little more confident with herself and for now that was good enough.

Without realizing it Mukuro looked to her side to see that Makoto had laid his head on her shoulder.

"You don't mind do you?" He asks her with a smile

"Not at all go ahead" she gives him permission

Squeezing his hand a little tighter Mukuro smiled herself, she was happy at this moment both with her boyfriend at her side and with herself.

* * *

_***** _ **Knock Knock Knock***

"Hey are you almost done class is gonna begin soon!" Junko shouts from the other side of Mukuro's door.

"Yeah almost ready, it'll only take a second!" Mukuro responds to her sister who was outside her room waiting for her.

It'd been a few days since her and Makoto's little talk, since then Mukuro had actually talked to a few of her other classmates. They talked like nothing had changed even though a couple things did.

But that just went to show Mukuro that she really _didn't_ have anything to worry about, no one would treat her any different because of her new looks, but based on who _she_ was as a person.

Finishing putting on her school uniform Mukuro decided to take a quick look at herself in the mirror. Looking at herself she smiled, Mukuro no longer felt she wasn't herself, though she was still getting used to her new looks Mukuro could stand tall and be confident.

"Good morning me you're looking beautiful today did you get a new outfit or something?" She says giving herself a complement while pretending to shoot with a finger gun.

"HEY WEIRDO STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF AND GET YOUR BUT OUT HERE!!" Junko shouts not having the patience for this.

"Coming!" Mukuro said hurriedly as she grabbed her backpack and headed out the door.

Today was the beginning of a new school term

A new year of learning

And of a new Mukuro Ikusaba!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you all for sticking around and reading this story, this is something I wanted to write for awhile and I am happy that I could share it with you all.
> 
> Also if you're sad the story has ended don't frett I have a couple of sequel/spinoffs in the works, but it'll be awhile before I get to those as I have other stories in my line-up to work on.
> 
> So until we meet again in the world of "Growth" and "Acceptance", see you all later and I hope you liked the story!.


End file.
